A Simple Favor (film)
| screenplay = Jessica Sharzer | based on = | starring = | music = Theodore Shapiro | cinematography = John Schwartzman | editing = Brent White | studio = | distributor = Lionsgate | released = | runtime = 117 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $20 million | gross = $83.5 million }} 'A Simple Favor' is a 2018 American mystery thriller film directed by Paul Feig from a screenplay by Jessica Sharzer, based on the 2017 novel of the same name by Darcey Bell. The film stars Anna Kendrick, Blake Lively, Henry Golding, Andrew Rannells, Linda Cardellini, Rupert Friend, and Jean Smart, and follows a small town vlogger who tries to solve the disappearance of her mysterious and rich best friend. ''A Simple Favor was released in the United States on September 14, 2018, by Lionsgate. The film received generally favorable reviews from critics, with praise for the plot twists and performances of Kendrick and Lively, and has grossed over $83 million worldwide. Plot Stephanie Smothers is a widowed single mother who runs a vlog with crafts and recipes. Emily is a busy working mother, a PR director for a fashion company, whose son Nicky attends the same elementary school as Stephanie's son, Miles. Emily and Stephanie become fast friends, arranging play dates for the boys. They trade confessions, and Stephanie admits that as a teenager, she had sex with her half-brother, Chris. Emily expresses her frustration at the lack of success of her husband, English professor Sean Townsend, and their poor financial situation. Emily has a work crisis and asks Stephanie to babysit Nicky, as Sean is in London. After two days of Emily not responding to calls, Stephanie calls her employer, Dennis Nylon, and he tells her she is in Miami. Stephanie calls Sean, who calls the police. Emily had told both Stephanie and Sean that she hates having her picture taken, leading Stephanie to sneak into Emily's work and find a photo, which she uses to create missing person posters. Detective Summervile reports that Emily lied about Miami, and that she rented a car in Michigan. A fan of Stephanie's vlog reports seeing Emily in Michigan, and the car is discovered near a summer camp, where police find her drowned body in the lake. Stephanie and Sean develop a bond through grief and taking care of the boys, which turns into a relationship and Stephanie moves in with him. Detective Summervile later reveals to Stephanie that Emily had severe liver damage, a large amount of heroin in her system, and that Sean had recently taken out a $4 million life insurance policy on Emily. Emily, alive and in hiding, sends Stephanie an insulting message about her tryst with Chris, causing Stephanie to recall how her husband, Davis, suspected the relationship, and questioned the paternity of Miles. He confronted Chris during a car ride, which resulted in a crash that killed them both. Stephanie investigates Emily's past, speaking to Diana Hyland, an artist who painted a portrait of Emily. Diana says the girl in the painting is Claudia, her muse, and describes her as a con artist who disappeared. Stephanie asks about Michigan, and Diana gives Stephanie information that leads Stephanie to a yearbook showing that Emily has a twin sister, and that their real names are Hope and Faith McLanden. Stephanie meets with the twins' mother, Margaret, who explains that when they were 16 years old, the twins set fire to a wing of the house. Meanwhile, Emily surprises Sean at a cafe and tells him about her plan to collect the insurance money to resolve their financial issues. Stephanie lures Emily into meeting her through cryptic messages on her vlog. Emily explains that she is Hope, and that the twins set the fire to kill their abusive father. The two fled and planned to rejoin later, but Faith never appeared. Emily worked hard building a career and a family when, 16 years later, Faith contacted her. Faith attempted to blackmail her for a million dollars, threatening to confess about the arson, so Emily drowned Faith in the lake. Emily lies and tells Stephanie that Sean planned the insurance scam. Emily is angered by Sean's love for Stephanie, while Stephanie is angered by Sean's eagerness to rejoin Emily. Stephanie agrees to help Emily reappear to the public and frame Sean. Sean is arrested and released on bail. Stephanie has a change of heart and stages a fake argument with Sean in front of Emily to incriminate her, while police-planted microphones are recording. Emily predicts their ruse and has disabled the microphones. Emily confesses to the crimes, and holds the pair at gunpoint, telling them she will kill them and stage a murder-suicide. She shoots Sean in the shoulder and turns the gun on Stephanie – who reveals that she has a hidden camera live-streaming the entire event on her vlog. Emily is arrested. Closing text explains that Emily was sentenced to 20 years in prison, Sean became a successful professor at a major university, Stephanie's vlog has one million followers, and that she has also become a part-time private detective. Cast Production Development In January 2016, it was announced that 20th Century Fox had bought the film rights to author Darcey Bell's novel A Simple Favor prior to the book's publication. The story was pitched as being similar to Gone Girl and'' The Girl on the Train. Creative Artists Agency represented the movie rights in the deal with Fox. Pre-production In June 2017, it was announced that ''A Simple Favor would be extricated from 20th Century Fox and instead be distributed by Lionsgate. It was also announced that the film would be directed by Paul Feig, with Anna Kendrick and Blake Lively "in talks" for the lead roles. On July 26, 2017, Kendrick and Lively were confirmed, while Henry Golding joined the cast as the husband of Lively's character. Linda Cardellini was announced as having been cast in an undisclosed role in September 2017, and Andrew Rannells, Jean Smart, and Rupert Friend were later added, as well. Filming A Simple Favor commenced principal photography on August 14, 2017, in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Release The film was released on September 14, 2018. Marketing On May 1, 2018, Blake Lively deleted all pictures from her Instagram account in order to promote the film. The first teaser trailer was released on May 2, 2018, followed by the second teaser trailer, which was released on May 24. Reception Box office , A Simple Favor has grossed $52.5 million in the United States and Canada, and $31 million in other territories, for a total worldwide gross of $83.5 million, against a production budget of $20 million. In the United States and Canada, A Simple Favor was released alongside White Boy Rick, Unbroken: Path to Redemption and The Predator, and was projected to gross $12–15 million from 3,102 theaters in its opening weekend. It made $5.9 million on its first day (including $900,000 from Thursday night previews) and $16.1 million over the weekend, finishing third, behind The Predator and The Nun. It dropped just 35% in its second weekend, to $10.4 million, finishing second, behind newcomer The House with a Clock in Its Walls. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 85% based on 186 reviews, with an average rating of 7/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Twisty, twisted, and above all simply fun, A Simple Favor casts a stylish mommy noir spell strengthened by potent performances from Anna Kendrick and Blake Lively." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 67 out of 100, based on 40 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale, while PostTrak reported filmgoers gave it a 76% positive score. References External links * Category:2010s mystery films Category:2010s thriller films Category:American films Category:American mystery films Category:American thriller films Category:Bron Studios films Category:Female bisexuality in film Category:Films about missing people Category:Films based on American crime novels Category:Films based on American thriller novels Category:Films based on mystery novels Category:Films directed by Paul Feig Category:Films set in Connecticut Category:Films set in Michigan Category:Films shot in Toronto Category:Incest in film Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Mystery thriller films Category:Patricide in fiction Category:Sororicide in fiction